cpys2fandomcom-20200213-history
CPYSv2 Staff Team
As mentioned before, the new CPYS 2 staff will be made up of a mixture of former mods and newer members that will fit in and contribute ideas just like the others! Each and every person on staff so far has played the original CPYS and all have a good understanding of how the CPPS functions. The ranks of the team will range from moderators to administrators, and will also consist of both Spanish and English speaking users. As of right now, there are 10 members; 1 girl and 9 boys, but applications for mod are always being accepted! Administrators CPYSv2 currently has 2 admins, both of which are boys. With administrator being the highest rank a member of staff can achieve, Hucci and Pets496, are the 2 people that the rest of the moderators (and users) can go to when there is an extremely serious issue. Hucci- 'The creator of CPYSv2 and leader of admins! He is known as an amazing designer, friend, and all around person. If there are any questions that the rest of the team cannot answer for you, Hucci is the person to look for. Don't forget to thank him for making the idea of another CPYS a reality, too, because it couldn't have been done without him. Thanks, Hucci! '''Pets496- '''The one person known for keeping CPYS up-to-date with the newest CP items and also for his love towards puffles and Katy Perry! Being a former CPYS admin and now ''current CPYSv2 admin, Pets will be around to keep users' spirits up and bring them the same feeling of happiness that they felt when he was there for them, whether it be by trying to resolve a problem or just chatting about one of his favorite things. If you ever happen to see this crazy red penguin around the CPPS, feed him some Puffle-O's to keep his day going well! 'iMix- '''New to the CPYS staff but not new to the game itself! Acting as a brand new admin, iMix is there to help with any in-game issues. Having a hand in the making of the CPPS, he definitely knows his fair share CPPS information, so remember to welcome him to the team and show him how much you appreciate his help! Super Moderators Being higher than ordinary moderators but lower than administrators, super mods have the job of dealing with fairly serious issues. Unfortunately, at this time there are only three super mods, but the job is still extremely well done thanks to King and Twix! '''King-' (a.k.a Kingkong06) The first ever CPYS Spanish super moderator who still continues to help out the team by translating for those who only speak English and also by keeping the Spanish servers running smoothly. Acting as a bilingual moderator, King would love to get to know players of all kinds! If you ever happen to be on a non-English server, don't forget to say a quick hello to the guy that we honestly couldn't continue working without! '''Twix- '''The Pokemon training, Roman helmet wearing, former mod of CPYS! Now known as a CPYSv2 super moderator, Twix can easily become a good friend and start up a conversation with anyone and everyone. Be on the watch for his great moderating and friendly personality because you could really be looking at a new pal! Moderators Even though a mod is the lowest rank of staff, each person still takes their job extremely seriously and have great potential to move up in the chain! Moderators are really put to the test with how well they can work with users, but in this case, we are very lucky that our current mods have the skills to help out anyone! From the opening of the CPPS until everything begins to settle, majority of staff will be moderators until they are given a chance to be promoted. 'Ethan- '''A well-known CPYS player, constantly on the lookout for penguins in need of help! A hard earned spot in staff, but definitely deserved. Don't be afraid to give him a warm welcome to the team and test out just how helpful he is. He will remain patient in any situation that you need him to deal with, which makes him an ideal team member! '''Foshizzel- '''Former super moderator on CPYS, now a current CPYSv2 one! As a popular CP blogger, Foshizzel uses his knowledge of Club Penguin and CPPSes to make each player have a unique and happy experience in anything that they play! Originally a CPYS beta, he knows the ropes when it comes to being a staff member and can definitely be trusted! '''Mustafa- '''The former CPYS super moderator with a long list of nicknames! Mustafa is known for his awesome fashion shows and emote contests, never failing to keep players entertained. His ways of moderating and interacting with users mix well in a way where no one is ever without something to do, but rules are still always in place and being followed. Watch out because at any random moment, you could have a chance to win some bling! '''Pittsburgh-' In addition to the other newer moderators, there is Pittsburgh! Pittsburgh is also a designer for CPYS 2, so expect some custom items and rooms to be made by him in the future. Who knows, he may just have to take credit for one of your favorite CPYS exclusives! His talent is improving everyday and he makes for an awesome addition to the team, simply because he is always willing to help out or try new things! '''Snowyx3- '''Taking back her job as Spanish mod from CPYS, Snowy is ready to help anyone from the Spanish community. Kind and funny, she is a great penguin to hang out with. Alongside King, she is always there to keep an eye out on the Spanish servers, making sure there is no kinds of trouble. If you see her, make sure to say hello! Condensed Staff List English '''Administrators *Hucci* *Pets496 *iMix 'Super Moderators' *Twix 'Moderators' *Ethan *Foshizzel *Mustafa *Pittsburgh ''Spanish 'Super Moderators' *King* 'Moderators' *Snowyx3 '*''' = The leader of a group. Category:CPYSv2 Staff Category:Staff